Starco Oneshot - The Fall Ball
by Honeyjumper
Summary: Star and Marco are invited - along with the rest of the school - to the annual Fall Ball. Will Marco finally get to confess his feelings for Star? Or will she be stolen right out from under him?


**Starco Oneshot - The Fall Ball**

One frosty morning in Echo Creek, Star Butterfly was walking to school with her best friend, Marco Diaz. She noticed a tree with orange leaves and pointed it out to Marco.

"Hey Marco, why does that tree have orange leaves? Shouldn't it be green? Wait.. Is it dying?!" She blabbed in a worried tone.

"No Star, it's just because it's Fall. It's the season when it starts to get cold and leaves turn orange and fall off of the trees. I thought you should know this by now." He answered his friend's question.

"Ooohhh. But why are the trees by your house green and not orange? Are **they** dying?!" She exclaimed in a worries tone once again.

"No, no. They're not dying Star. They're evergreen trees which means even in fall and winter, their leaves stay green"

"Ooohhh okay."

They got to the bus stop and decided to stand and wait for the bus, rather than sit on the bench since it was damp from morning dew.

Once they arrived at school, they opened their lockers and both found what seemed to be something that everybody else in the school had also found in their lockers. A small, well decorated, rectangular piece of laminated paper that had text on the front reading: _You are invited to the annual Echo Creek Academy Fall Ball._

The back had a few minor details about the time and date and other things like that.

"A BALL! THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!" Yelled Star out of pure excitement.

"Yea.. I guess so." Marco said in a chilled voice.

"What's wrong Marco?" Star inquired, curious on why her friend wasn't excited.

"It's just that this ball takes place every year and it gets a little boring after you've gone to it for quite a few years in a row, especially if you've gone alone." He sighed.

"Awww but Marco, you won't be alone… You'll have me!" Star smiled.

Marco blushed. " _Is she implying….?Ah, nevermind. She probably just means we'll go as friends"_ The boy thought to himself.

"Yea, I'll have you!" He repeated, brightening up a little.

"I wonder what I should wear..? Hmm.. Wait! Maybe… We could wear matching outfits! Like I have rain and you have leaves.. Or! You have orange and I have green! Or maybe-" Star continued trying to think of ideas.

Marco checked his watch.

"Oh no, Star! We're gonna be late for class! We gotta hurry!" He blurted out, interrupting her stream of ideas, and grabbing her hand as he ran to their class with her.

The school bell rang just as they stepped in the door. Everyone stared at them as they walked into the silent class. Marco realized what they were staring at and his face turned beet red as he let go of Star's hand. They both walked up to the only two empty desks and sat down. Their usual places, right next to each other.

"This period, we're doing math." Announced their troll teacher, Mrs Skullnik in her grumbly voice.

The class groaned to the teacher's displeasure.

"Alright then, if you hate math so much, we'll do a pop quiz!" She exclaimed, still sounding dull and tired as ever.

The class had learned their lesson so they didn't react this time. Everyone silently got their pens out of their pockets or pencil cases, as Mrs Skullnik handed out the dreaded pop quiz sheets. This particular pop quiz was longer than others, so the class didn't get any other work done and the teacher didn't really even care. Once the class was over, everyone rushed off to lunch, relieved that they had finished the pop quiz and were free.

Marco proudly strode out of class, as he got a score of 100% on the quiz.

"Hey Star, what did you get?" He asked as his friend walked up to him.

"I got a…" She checked her sheet. "C+. Is that good?" She looked at Marco.

He blushed as she made eye contact with him. His answer was slightly delayed, as he got distracted by Star's beautiful, blue eyes shining in the soft light.

"Helooooo? Marrrrcoooo? Are you there?" He heard her speaking.

"Oh! Uh.. Yea. Um C+ is better than you got last time so that's good!" He laughed nervously.

" _Why the heck are you acting so weird today, get it together Marco! You see her everyday, it's not like it's any different than seeing her any other day!"_ He told himself in his mind.

"Yay! I just gotta keep studying and I can become smart like you, Safe kid!" Star laughed.

Even though nobody else called him that anymore, 'Safe kid' was something Marco was still called by Star. She thought his reaction was funny when she called him that.

" _3…2…1"_ Star counted down in her head.

"Star! Don't call me that! I've already told you! I'm not the Safe kid! We go dimension hopping and fight monsters! I'm probably the least safe kid here!" Marco shouted.

Star giggled and continued to have a conversation with Marco as they headed towards the cafeteria.

Once they had their food and were seated at their usual table, Star and Marco were joined by their two friends, Ferguson and Alfonzo. They chatted as they ate their lunch and eventually, the inevitable topic of the Fall Ball came up.

"So who are you gonna ask to go with?" Ferguson asked his friends.

"Oskar Greason" sighed Star with hearts in her eyes.

Marco stared at her as his two other friends looked on, expecting him to answer.

"Marco? Hello?" Alfonzo called to him.

"Huh? Wha?" Marco was startled from his trance.

"Aren't you gonna answer my question? Who are you gonna ask to go with you to the Fall Ball?" Ferguson had to repeat what he has asked earlier.

"Of course I'm gonna ask St-.. Uhh.. Stunning Jackie.." Marco covered up what he almost accidentally said. "Th-that's a nickname I gave her." He mumbled nervously.

" _That was a close one."_ He thought. " _I have to be really careful or someone will find out I like Star.."_

Star snapped out of her trance over Oskar.

"Awww! That's adorable! You gave Jackie a nickname!" Star squeaked in happiness.

"Haha… Yea.. It's adorable." Marco masqueraded.

" _Star, you're adorable"_ He wished he could just say these things, but since his feelings weren't out in the open, he had to keep all of his thoughts in. He felt like he was going to burst if he tried any longer, but he had to.

The bell rang for them to go back to class.

They worked for the rest of the day and when the bell rang signaling that the school day was over, everyone burst out of the doors, more than ready for the weekend.

Over the weekend, Marco went shopping with his mum for stuff to wear to the Fall Ball while Star was at home picking things out of her humongous closet. Once Marco's mother had helped her son choose something to wear, a plain black tuxedo, they left the mall and went home.

The weekend went by pretty fast, and so did the week. Now, it was the day of the ball. It was already the afternoon and Marco hadn't mustered up the courage to ask his best friend. He was scared and nervous of what would happen if he did ask her. Marco had gone home without Star, as she requested him to. She wanted to ask Oskar to the ball and she didn't want to make her friend wait. Marco had flopped onto his bed and was staring at his ceiling. He was thinking about how it would be impossible to go with Star, since she was gonna ask Oskar and he knew he would probably agree without really caring. That's the kind of person Oskar was. Nobody else could really see it apart from Marco, but he suphyposed it was just jealousy. Marco's train of thought was interrupted as he heard a door slam downstairs. He got off his bed and opened his door to investigate. Once he was out of his room, all he saw was a streak of blonde. It was Star running into her room. Marco was worried. She normally greeted him when she got home, but she didn't this time. She didn't even look at him, he's just ran straight into her bedroom. Her friend knocked on her door.

"Hey.. Star? Are you okay?" His soft voiced travelled through the wooden door and into Star's ears.

".. You can come in Marco" The princess replied to the call.

Marco twisted the door handle and slowly creaked open the door as not to seem angry. He saw Star sitting on her bed, her face cupped in her hands. She looked up at him and revealed her tear stained face and teary eyes.

"Oskar rejected me.." She whimpered sadly.

"Star.. I'm.. So sorry." Marco replied sympathetically.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." She cheered up a bit. "He was kinda a jerk anyways. It's funny that I'm only realizing that now" she laughed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

She realized something then. She realized who she should've asked to the Fall Ball. Who she'd loved all that time but never noticed. Marco.

"Hah yea. I always thought he was a jerk from the very start." Marco admitted. Once he had realized what he had implied a few seconds after he said it, he tried to correct himself.

"I-I mean it's not like.. It's not like I'm jealous or a-anything. Haha" he stuttered quickly and nervously, barely audible.

He tried to avoid eye contact as he hoped that Star didn't hear anything he said.

"M-Marco… Do y-you.. L-like me?" Star blurted out as she stared at him.

Now he was trying to avoid eye contact even more desperately than before.

"Uh- I ah-" he didn't know what to say so all that came out were noises. " _Oh god… What am I gonna do now?!"_ His eyes darted around the room.

"Um.. Well.. I might um kinda l-" his sentence was cut off halfway through as Star kissed him. Marco was shocked at what what happening at first, but he eased into it and returned the kiss. They pulled away and Marco was beer red, trying to conceal his happiness. He decided to sum up everything in one sentence.

"I love you Star." He told her.

"I love you too Marco" she said.

Both were overjoyed.

"Star?"

"Yea Marco?"

"Will you go to the Ball with me?"

"Of course"

 **Thank you for reading! :D**

 **This is my very first full fanfic (it's also my very first ship fanfic all together as well) so I hope it wasn't too bad.**

 **I typed this on my phone at around 11 PM and now it's 12:15 AM ( at the time I finished this) so I've been writing for a while and late at night which are two things that shouldn't mix so sorry if there were any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also, I kinda have a tendency to make stories I write really long so sorry if this was too long as well. Anyways I hope you liked it regardless of whether it and mistakes or not. So yea! Maybe you'll see some other fanfics from me in the future possibly if I wrote some more. Lmao bye now! :3**


End file.
